pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Uhoho
Uhoho (A.K.A. Monkey-pon) is a species of Rarepon introduced in Patapon 2. Its partially evolved stage is Uuhoho and its fully-evolved stage is called Uhokkya. It is brown (whereas normal Patapons are white) and has monkey-like features, including round ears, a long, thin tail and a tuft of fur on its head. By the time it reaches Level 10, it almost appears to be a full monkey, with a large monkey head and the eye as the body. To upgrade any of your units into a Uhoho Rarepon, they must first be upgraded into a Fumya Rarepon. These Rarepons are masters of debilitating conditions; able to stagger foes, freeze them solid, set them alight or put them in a deep sleep. They are the only Patapon species capable of inflicting all four basic status effects at the same time. They also have greater attack speed than normal Patapons, allowing them to rain blows on their enemies and increasing the frequency of a successful debilitating attack. Unfortunately, the tradeoff is that Monkey-pons lack the damage bonuses of other Rarepon species, making them no stronger than a regular Patapon soldier in terms of raw damage. Additionally, their individual status-causing abilities pale in comparison to other Rarepons: Tree-pons (and certain other species) outshine them in stagger, Penguin-pons have superior freezing skills, Mushroom-pons outdo them in sleep, and Dragon-pons have better Ignite ratios. They also have mediocre defensive abilities (although no actual weaknesses), apart from the minimum HP bonus given to all Rarepons. Given their high speed, offensive nature, and myriad status-causing abilities, Uhoho Rarepons are good matches for Yumipons, who can triple their carnage in Fever Mode, and with bonus attack speed, you have a higher chance of dealing status effects to compensate for their low status effect ratio. Kibapons and Megapons can also see impressive results as Monkey-pons, given their wide attack range. Since their only claim to fame is their efficiency at inflicting statuses on foes, Uhohos are best used in open battles against Karmen and Akumapon armies, as their abilities are useless on structures and more specialized debilitators (such as Tree-pons or Mushroom-pons) are better at handling bosses vulnerable to status effects. Level 1 Description: This Rarepon specializes in status effects like stagger, fire, sleep, and freeze. His abilities increase as he levels up, but he doesn't deal much damage. Level 5 Description: This Rarepon specializes in causing status effects like stagger, fire, sleep, and freeze. His abilities increase as he levels up, but he doesn't deal much damage. Level 10 Description: These Rarepons specialize in causing status effects like stagger, fire, sleep, and freeze. They really have the powers of a demon; however, actual damage is very low. Patapon 3 In Patapon 3, the Uhoho is a Mahopon called Oohoroc. It is one of the two Mahopons and its attacks are offensive, whereas Pingrek's moves are defensive. Oohoroc can also inflict various status effects like Uhoho. Its Hero mode is similar to Hail Mary, but the meteors are much faster and pierce through enemies and structures. Trivia *To further increase Uhokkya's 50% all round status effects, use Demon Equipment; These weapons are designed to deal a wide array of status effects and makes dealing status hits more effective. *Uhokkya is given a chance to cause 4 status effects, which is the most in any Rarepon in the game. See Also * Patapon 2 Rarepons * Oohoroc Category:Rarepons Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 2 Units Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Units